wickedlovelyfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Court
The Winter Court is the court of death, of which is pale and frozen. Their sole purpose is to fuel the winter season and oppose the Summer Court. They make sure the Summer Court does not become too powerful and hence have a natural enemy in the Summer Court. The Winter Court's powers control the winter and all its harshness, which includes ice, snow, cold temperatures, water/water vapor. Ice seems to play the biggest role in defense; they use sharp ice as daggers and freeze things or people entirely. They have an awfully silent and raw demeanor to themselves, especially when it comes to defending the court. It's hard to say whether this is born out of some genuine hate for humans (and for the Summer Court). Winter could simply be more dangerous by design than out of emotion. The Winter Court's previous queen was Beira, a cruel faery of Irish and Scottish mythology. During the Game, aside from the Winter Queen, there is her pawn and the second most powerful faery of Winter is the Winter Girl, whose companion is a large immortal wolf named Sasha. Unlike the ruler of Winter, the Winter Girl cannot control the cold and feels the pain of Winter constantly whereas the Winter Queen does not feel pain, but is of it and can unleash the cold whenever she wants. The Winter Queen wields of the Winter Staff, which helps support the Essence of Cold. After the new mortal in the Game becomes the Winter Girl, the old Winter Girl becomes a solitary faery no longer bearing the cold. They are among the stronger fairies, made that way so they could bear the cold without the cold killing them. (Evidence: Rika in Desert Tales) The former Winter Girls tend to remain solitary, and many take comfort in staying close to warm places or deserts where the previous Winter Queen could not find them. Regents : Beira :: Beira was the Winter Court's sole ruler for over 9 centuries before her death at the end of Wicked Lovely. It is unknown who ruled before her or who her parents are. She married the former Summer King, Miach. Shortly before discovering that she was pregnant with her son, Keenan, she murdered Miach. Once Keenan was born, she cursed him. The curse stated that Keenan could not have his full powers as Summer King until he finds his Summer Queen out of mortal girls. The Summer Queen would have to voluntarily take up the Winter Queen's staff without Winter rushing into her. Any mortal that was overtaken by Winter would become a Winter Girl and a servant of the Winter Court. Beira's sole purpose was for her court to overtake the Summer Court at any cost and throw off the natural balance of the world. :: Beira dies in the last chapter of Wicked Lovely at the hands of her son, Keenan. Beira captures Seth and Aislinn convinces Keenan to help rescue him. Long story short, there is a giant scuffle between Donia, Keenan, Aislinn, Seth (who is wounded through the chest from Beira's ice), and Beira. Keenan and Aislinn finally get a hold of Beira. As Aislinn holds Beira, Keenan forces sunlight down her throat and suffocates her. Donia is injured but does not die because of winter's chill. Aislinn and Keenan escape unscathed. : Donia :: Donia becomes the Winter Queen after Beira dies. The winter hags accept her as queen and hand her the Winter Staff. Donia stays the Winter Queen for the rest of the series. During her rule, she attempts to keep a balance between the Summer and Winter courts. She also secretly keeps a relationship between herself and Keenan, which only happens on days where the power of Winter and Summer are not at odds between each other. Category:Courts Category:Winter Court